Survive
by Haytar96
Summary: Pepper and Tony get swept away by a wave and they have to survive until help comes...Pepperony! the wave is from the Storm Irene! Thought I would let you all know!


**(A/N ok so I came up with this a while ago and I want to see what you guys think! And yes I know I should be writing more for New Found Power but right now I can't think of a thing for that story so I'm going to be taking a bit of a break… :( sad I know but you have my other stories to read In the mean time! And now I shall give you your Pepperony! I do not own IMAA!)**

Survival

Pepper and Tony are in the woods together doing their homework for gym class. Tony and Pepper are in the survival unit in gym. All they have to do is identify different plants and trees. They have been hiking for hours. Tony kept looking at Pepper she was wearing shorts and a purple t-shirt with a black tank top under neath with a pair of hiking boots. Tony mentally slapped himself and looked elsewhere blushing. Pepper noticed something about tony as well he wasn't wearing his usual red t-shirt and jeans today he was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of khaki shorts and sneakers. Pepper blushed and walked in front of Tony to avoid something awkward.

"I hate gym class!" Pepper said swatting away tree branches and bugs. Tony laughed.

"Me too" Tony said smiling at the irritated redhead. Tony and Pepper kept walking for a little while and soon they came to a river with a footbridge. Thunder boomed and the wind got stronger. They got on the footbridge to cross it quickly but they heard a rumbling.

The two teens looked up at the sky. "Uh Tony..?" Pepper asked uncertain. Tony pushed her forward wanting to get them both off of the bridge. It began to pour Pepper couldn't see in front of her and the bridge became slippery.

Tony balanced Pepper but the heard a sound that wasn't thunder. They both looked to the side and saw a giant wave coming right at them. "What the hell…?" Tony asked wide eyed. The wave drew closer in a second. Tony grabbed Pepper around the waist and pulled her close. All Tony could hear was Pepper scream. Then nothing he was in the water trying to find Pepper and breathe at the same time.

"Pepper!" Tony yelled when he gets to the surface but heard nothing in return. But soon he heard Pepper scream "To-" and be cut off. Tony saw Pepper hit her head on a rock his heart sank faster than she did. Tony swam after Pepper as best as he could. He reached Pepper and pulled her above water.

Everything became calm. Calm enough to carry Pepper out of the water and put her on the wet grass. Tony bent down to check if she was breathing…she wasn't. Tony hurriedly put both of his hands together and pushed 3 times on her chest and tilted her head back plugged her nose and breathed in a few large breaths of air and then continued to pump her chest again. Tony breathed more air in to Peppers mouth. He was rewarded because Pepper shot up and coughed up water onto the ground.

"Pepper!" Tony said relieved. "T-tony?" Pepper asked sitting up coughing and wincing holding her head. Tony quickly checked her head and then he gently pushed Pepper down to the grass. "Shhhh Pep." Tony said as he looked at her head.

Pepper stared up she just saw a white wet t-shirt because Tony was looking at her head. Pepper blushed when she realized Tony must have done mouth to mouth to get to breathe again. When Tony was done examining her head he leaned back and said "I think you have a concussion but try not to fall asleep…" Tony said looking down at Pepper with worry in his eyes he hadn't been that scared in a long time yes almost drowning was scary but losing Pepper is worse.

Pepper sat up gasping holding her ribs. Tony's hand came and pushed her down again. "Don't move Pepper!" Tony said looking at her worriedly again. "I had to do CPR so you might have a broken rib or a few cracked ones….Sorry" He said blushing. The wind picked up making Pepper's teeth chatter. Tony got up and quickly gathered wood and tried to make a fire. It wasn't easy all the wood was wet and he didn't have any matches.

Once Tony finally got a fire going he checked on Pepper. She was starting to fall asleep. "Whoa! Hey Pep! Come one wake up!" Tony said gently shaking her shoulder. Pepper's eyes opened and she was shivering. "It's ok I got you." Tony said picking Pepper up gently bridal style and brought her close to the fire to get warm.

This just made Pepper want to sleep more. Tony set Pepper by the fire. "Don't fall asleep pep…try and fight it!" Tony whispered in her ear. "I don't know…..I'm tired Tony!" Pepper said wincing in pain. Tony sat down next to Pepper and started to talk to her to keep her awake.

Pepper noticed after an hour of talking that Tony was very close to her. Pepper shivered partly because she's cold and partly because Tony was so close she liked it. Tony assumed Pepper is still cold so he moved even closer to her he gently wrapped his arms around her. For a while they were silent Tony had to check to see if Pepper was sleeping. She wasn't she was just staring at the fire.

"Do you think someone will find us?" Pepper asked suddenly. Tony frowned and said "I'm sure someone is wondering where we are…." Tony shifted so Pepper was leaning against him. "Get some sleep Pep but I have to wake you up every couple of hours…." He said looking at the redhead. Pepper fell asleep instantly.

After about two and half hours Tony shook Peppers shoulder. "Pep! Wake up!" Tony whispered Pepper woke with a start. She looked around she wasn't in the same spot from when she fell asleep. She was closer to the fire and she was sitting on something Pepper glanced up to find Tony's gentle smile. She was on his lap curled into a ball. Pepper blushed scarlet.

"Hey Tony…." Pepper said blushing again. Tony smiled and blushed. "Hey Pepper." He said. Pepper then noticed that it was dark out. "You should sleep Tony. You look exhausted!" Pepper said turning getting a better look at him. Tony smiled weakly. "It's fine pep." He said. Pepper shook her head and shifter herself off of Tony's lap and made him lie down. "Sleep Tony!" Pepper commanded. Tony did as he was told. _No use fighting Pepper_ he thought and fell asleep. After about an hour Pepper grew tired again and lied down next to Tony and fell asleep.

Tony woke up with a start he forgot for a moment where he was. Then it all came back to him. Tony looked around and then he noticed Pepper sleeping next to him. His arms were wrapped around her Pepper had her arms hugging his. Tony blushed and woke Pepper up. "Pep! Wake up!" Tony said gently shaking her. Pepper opened her eyes. She sat up looking around. "Ow!" Pepper said pulling a rock from underneath her and chucking it in the forest. Tony laughed. He and Pepper both noticed they were intertwined still. They blushed let go and muttered sorry's.

Tony stood up to help Pepper up. "Thanks" she said wincing. "Can you walk?" asked Tony. Pepper nodded. And with that they were off. For a while Pepper was doing great but then she began to clutch her ribs again. Tony was a few feet ahead. He looked back and noticed Pepper in pain from walking. He walked back to her. "You ok Pep?" asked Tony trying to look into her eyes. Pepper gave a fake smile and nodded. "Just needed to catch my breath." She said. Tony didn't believe her.

"Here come on." Tony said turning around crouching low offering a piggyback ride. Pepper sighed knowing Tony won't take no for an answer she got on his back. Tony started to walk again pretty easily.

"Tony?" Pepper asked after long while. Her head was resting on Tony's shoulder. "Hmmm?" asked Tony. "Never mind…" Pepper said quickly changing her mind. "Come on Pep! What?" asked Tony setting Pepper on the ground and turning to look at her. Pepper bit her lip "It's nothing Tony." She said looking into the trees to avoid eye contact.

Tony gently grabbed Pepper's chin and turned it toward him. Pepper had to look at Tony now. Tony looked into Pepper's brown eyes and got lost in them for a moment. "What is it Pepper?" Tony asked gently. Pepper took a breath and sat down against a tree Tony followed. "I-I just wanted to tell you….I love y-" But Pepper chickened out and stood to go crawl into a hole but before she could run off Tony grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. "I Love you too" Tony said before he kissed her. Pepper was shocked but soon melted into him.

They pulled apart when they ran out of air. "We should just make camp here for tonight." Tony said smiling down at Pepper. Pepper smiled back up at Tony and began to gather wood.

The fire was once again going and Tony and Pepper where snuggling together not because they had to but because they wanted to they were getting hungry and thirsty. Pepper needed something to drink the most because she almost drowned and she was getting dehydrated."Tony I'm getting dizzy…" Pepper said blinking her eyes. "You'll be ok Pep." Tony said hugging Pepper closer to him. Then they heard the yelling not just yelling but someone was shouting out their names and it was multiple people.

"Tony! Pepper!" the voices yelled. Tony scrabbled to his feet and helped Pepper up. "Over here!" Pepper shouted along with Tony. The two teens heard running. About ten to twenty people broke through the trees. Pepper had a hard time standing she was about to fall when Tony caught her and picked her up bridal style. The rescue crew was surprised because Tony looked like he was going to keel over any minute.

When Tony and Pepper were out of the woods they were greeted by an ambulance and the paparazzi but also Rhodey and Roberta. Roberta was angry that the paparazzi were there but very happy to see Tony and Pepper. Rhodey and Roberta were also surprised to see Tony carrying an unconscious Pepper. "Tony!" Rhodey called Tony looked over at the Rhodes and smiled then Tony took Pepper over to the ambulance. He put her gently on a stretcher. "Pepper!" Mr. Potts called running over to his daughter. Tony coughed and winced when it hurt. The paramedics made Tony get into the ambulance along with Pepper. Rhodey, Roberta, and Mr. Potts followed them to the hospital. Tony and Pepper shared a room because Tony didn't want to be away from Pepper the doctors agreed mostly because Tony paid them a couple hundred. When everyone got to the hospital Tony and Pepper were sleeping happily in their beds next to each other this made Rhodey smile.

When the two teens woke up their family were asleep around them. Pepper got out of her bed grabbed the blanket she was using and climbed up next to Tony covered herself and snuggled into him "Love you Tony" Pepper said and fell asleep again. Tony smiled wrapped his arms around Pepper "Love you too Pep…" He said before he fell back to sleep as well. Rhodey, Roberta and Mr. Potts woke up hours later to find the two teens sleeping next to each other. Rhodey smiled again and snapped a picture.

THE END!

**(A/N ok I think the ending was bad but sometimes it's hard to end something….But I hope you like it! Please Review!) **


End file.
